(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to current sensors, and more particularly to an RF current probe system that can measure current flowing along a floating buoyant cable antenna.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Currently, evaluating the azimuthal radiation pattern of a new or modified buoyant cable antenna requires that the antenna under test be located on water and manually rotated in azimuth during which time the antenna's signal is received/evaluated utilizing equipment located on land. This procedure requires that personnel be in the water to periodically and incrementally re-position the antenna (which can be as long as 150 feet). This can be risky and limited to periods not always practical for testing. The time required to perform this procedure also limits the number of position increments and thus impacts the resolution of the data.